The best Present Ever
by xblackrosefirex
Summary: Just what the title says. Read and Review, please!


Chu and Keela (my character) and adopted Rinku. Two years later, Keela finds out that she's pregnant. Now, it's November 17, Rinku's birthday, and Keela goes into labor. Poor Rinku, with your new mom having a baby, no one knows you're around, and everyone completely forgot it was your birthday, will he just end up hating the baby? Or, will he view this newcomer as the best birthday present ever? Read and Review. Told in Rinku's POV

Based on an episode from growing pains, but I can't remember which one.

Disclaimer: I only own the story, Keela, and the baby.

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me…" I sang to myself, as I walked along the white, brightly lit halls of the hospital, where I would be spending my birthday.

You're probably wondering WHY I'm at a hospital. No, there's nothing wrong with me. Maybe if I explain it this way: I was taking a swing at a piñata, ( I may be thirteen right now, but I only do it for the candy.) and my mom's water broke.

Just two years ago, Chu got married to a fox demon named Keela. Then, they decided to adopt me. Although I couldn't see Chu as being very fatherly (not abusive, but he's not about to win father of the year award), I knew Keela would take care of that. She was very pretty,with a slim firgure,long brown hair, blue eyes,and I liked her a lot. She was really nice too. A little sarcastic, but nice. Plus, she didn't drink as much as Chu. I mean, she did drink, but knew when to stop.

A two years after they got married, Keela and Chu sat me down and told me they were going to have a baby.

At first I was a little excited about being a big brother, but only a little. I had heard stories about when a couple has a child, they love that child to pieces and then when they have another one, they treat the first born as if he were a reject and dump him off at the nearest trash can.

If you're wondering where I heard these, all from my friends.

"All they do is shit, cry, eat and sleep. They're so totally uselss, it's stupid."

"Babies: Smelly, evil and frustarting. Just don't even try to get any sleep."

"I heard about this girl who was the only child in ehr family. Then her parents had another and wanted only one child. So, they kicked her out."

And then I hear that babies are smelly, useless and stupid little clumps of fat and all they do is shit, eat, cry, sleep and look cute. I have seen numerous babies before, but never lived with one to find out what they were like. Although I did one time ask Amy (Yusuke's older step-sister, and my character) what babies were like, and she just looked disgusted and said, "Annoying as hell," and then she walked away. Yea, that helped.

So, here I am, stuck in a hospital, with no one to talk to, and everyone is in a room about fifty feet away from where I was, where Keela was having her baby.

Yup, this was the best birthday present ever. Yes, there WAS sarcasm in there, in case you didn't notice.

I at first thought maybe being a big brother qouldn't be so bad. But during those stupid nine months, that undeveloped and unborn…person felt like being a spoiled little brat and taking the attention away from me. Great. I was in competition with a blob. A misshappen blob. During those months, Keela and Chu were always and I do mean ALWAYS discussing the baby on and off. It got really annoying.

All they did was sit me down, and say I was going to have a little sister. Whoopee, I could just dance for joy.

Then, my birthday comes and the baby decided to be born. Stupid little…couldn't you have waited until my birthday was over? Maybe I'd like you a little bit more than I do now.

A few hours passed and a few doctors and nurses ran past me, caring papers, infants, wheeling patients in and out…the usual. Nothing exciting.

By reading the signs on the doors, I managed to keep my self occupied:

GYNACOLOGY

RESPITORY

PLASTIC SURGERY

PHARAMACY

BATHROOM

WAITING ROOM

Then I grew bored again and decided to take a stroll along a few more hallways. Still nothing special.

Finally, I came across a room where babies were held. Each one were in glass contraptions, snagged safely in pink or blue blankets and caps, either crying, sleeping, or just…doing...whatever.

I scowled at each and every one of them. What was so great about them anyway? All they did was eat, sleep…shit…oh dear I'm repeating myself again, aren't I?

I looked at my watch. 5 PM. Geez, Keela sure was taking a while. I've heard that giving birth was the most painful thing a women would experience.

I felt a hand on my arm. I whirled around to hit whoever grabbed me, but it was Touya.

"The baby's here. Would you like to see her?"

She arrived? My sister arrived. Hm, let's see? Do I really want to see the kid that took my birthday away?

"Erm, no that's ok I think I'll…ACK."

And soon I was being dragged down even more halls and pushed into a room.

Everyone was crowded around Keela. Keela looked as if she was about to pass out, but she had a small smile on her face.

Touya gave me another push, so I was facing Keela's arms.

Inside was baby, red faced and fast asleep. She had faint purple hair with a little bit of brown in it.

I stared at her. She was so…tiny. Probably no bigger than a beer bottle.

"Congratulations Keela." Suzuka smiled. Soon, everyone was congratulating the new mom and dad with "Congratulations," "Good jobs," and what not.

"Would you like to hold her?" Keela asked. Before I could protest, the baby as placed in my arms.

Instantly, a new feeling came over me. I wanted to hate her, I didn't want to love her, but…but…

I smiled. Damn. She was just so cute. I was proud to be a big brother.

The baby opened her eyes. Light Blue. Damn, the thing was just so adorable.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Shishi waked. Chu smiled even wider.

"Akari." He said. Keela frowned.

"I didn't agree on Akari, I agreed on Suki." She said.

"Well, then what about Ginko?"

"Ginko? What the hell kind of name is that?"

"I just thought of it, that's all. You don't have to get so pissy."

"Don't use that klanguage around the baby, stupid!"

"Oh, like you're any better? it's not like she can understand what we're saying.

Soon, Chu and Keela and everyone else, except for me, were all arguing over aname. In the mean time, I was deciding what to name her. She was born on my birthday, right? It's only fair that I should name her. Well, at least I thought so.

And I searched my mind for a name. Wow, this sure wasn't easy. Ya really gotta find something that fits.

Finally, one came to my mind.

"Takara," I said, loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Nani?" Chu asked.

"Takara," I repeated myself. "It's gotta be Takara."

Takara meant treasured one. It was perfect.

Everyone smiled. Apparently the name was appealing to them.

Chu ruffled my hair.

"Just you wait, Takara-chan. I'm going to be the best big brother ever." Smiled down at her, and she smiled back. It was as if she could...understand me.

I could feel Keela's arm go around me, and pull me close. Chu joined in, and soon we were all in a group hug.

I thought having a baby would be awful, but I could now see how I wrong I was. While I had thought this baby would take away everything,my birthday, Chu and Keela'sl loving affection, and the attention i ahd gotten sicne I was an only child, I had now realized that I couldn't have asked for a better gift. in fact,this was the best present ever!

END.

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please don't flame, but constructive criticism is welcome. Tell me what you think in your reviews!


End file.
